Missing Scenes
by teardroponawhiterose
Summary: My take on missing scenes that are mentioned or hinted at but never acctually happend enjoy... read and review... was known as Commited missing scene
1. Committed

_AN: This is my version of the missing scene in Season 8 Episode 5 'Committed'. In which Lois and Clark are taken hostage by a disgruntled jeweller that thinks they are engaged. This however, is my take on the missing scenes where Clark takes a very drunk Lois home and she changes for 'like an hour' in the middle of the kitchen, that some how evolved a white snake sing-a-long and a giggling message to Chloe about Clark._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or its characters. This __**fan fiction**__ is based of implied facts in the show and my or may not have been the intent of the writers. I do not claim any knowledge as to whether or not this actually happened._

Committed [missing scene]

It wasn't long after Lois and Clarks 'toast' that Clark noticed it may be time to take Lois home, this revelation came to him when she attempted to seat herself on a bar stool already occupied by a very shocked looking blonde man that had been chatting happily to his wife.

"Hey, do you know Clark?" She asked him, completely unaware that she was on the receiving end of the man's wife's death stare. "Because I do, he's the greatest, he's always there when I need him, to save me… wait!" Lois emphasized her 'wait!' by throwing her arms out and applying the most serious look in her arsenal to her face. "Do you think he has a girlfriend? Like a secret one… cause I would know if he did but if it was a secret, then…then it would be secret so I wouldn't know." Lois pondered this for a brief moment, before she had an apparent epiphany "Unless I was his secret girlfriend… then I'd know." Lois said using her best drunk logic.

The man now desperate for help was looking any where but at Lois. Heaving a sigh and shaking his head Clark walked over to the poor man. Upon the sight of him however, Lois decided to freak out.

"Oh my god! There he is…Oh, he's going to think I'm cheating on him in our secret relationship… but I'm not where just talking right… but just in case." Lois cried jumping from the man's lap and slapping him swiftly across the cheek. "I said no perv." Eye's wide he grabbed his wife by the wrist and high tailed it out of there.

Reaching her side Clark grabbed the champagne Lois was sipping and placed it back on the bar. Out raged Lois stood to her full height and poked Clark once hard in the centre of the chest.

"Listen here bub, I don't care who you are you do NOT take a drink away from Lois Lane." Her jab was punctuated with a wet burp that indicated she had just thrown up a little inside her mouth.

"Ok, Lois I'm gunna' go find Chloe and tell her not to worry I'm taking you home." Then remembering that she was drunk and forcing her to leave with him right now would probably create a very awkward scene he added "Is that alright, you want to stay at the farm?" Lois nodded once before she slumped against Clark's chest asleep.

Supporting Lois with one arm Clark scanned the room for his long time best friend, and spotted her by the cake wiping some icing off Jimmy's face that she had smeared there before. Carefully lifting Lois up bridle style trying not to wake her, his attempt in vain as her eye shot open and she giggled again the second she left the floor, Clark made his way over to Chloe.

"Chlo?" Clark got the women in questions attention. Her eyes popping open at the site of her cousin and best friend, Clark holding Lois and Lois tracing hearts on his left cheek and making goo-goo eyes at him, Clark swatted her hand away every-so-often. "I think I need to take her home." Nodding Chloe began the search for her apartment key in her pocket, Clark noticing the look Jimmy was giving him remember his earlier promise to his new friend [in case that's not obvious think pink fluffy hand cuffs]. "Its alright I'll take her to the farm she said she wanted to go there any way and it gives you to some much needed alone time."

"Um, alright are you just going to leave her car here?"

Clark nodded "I can't work that girly thing anyway so I'll bring her into work tomorrow so she can pick it up."

"I'm sorry about this Clark you don't have to if you don't want to." Chloe really did look as though she pitied him but Clark also saw the glimmer of hope that she would not have to deal with her intoxicated cousin.

"its fine Chloe, we'll see you tomorrow and congratulations." Clark awkwardly – due to the fact that he was carrying Lois still shook Jimmy's hand and gave Chloe a hug, Lois again giggled and patted Chloe's hair as she drunk 'whispered' [so yelled]

"Did you know how strong Clark is Chlo, I can feel his six pack, it is sooooo sexy."

Pretending not to hear Clark coughed to hide his blush before he made for the exit.

"Ooh, Clarkie wait I need to get something out of my car." Lois said as she attempted to make her way over Clark's shoulder so as to get to her car, Clark placed her down gently and stabilized her before he reached into her purse he had also been carrying and hit the unlock button, Lois squealed in delight at the 'beep-beep' her car made ad it unlocked and ran forward to retrieve her much needed item, while Clark basked in the image of how stupid he must look in a suit and tie holding Lois Lanes Clutch purse.

"You got it?" Clark asked as Lois toddled back over to him hiding what ever she had needed behind her back, she answered by smiling and nodding like a preschooler who had just been asked if they wanted a cookie. "Ok then." Clark help Lois into the high cab of his pick up, trying [and failing] to make it as ladylike as possible for Lois who didn't seem to care that she had just flashed half of Metropolis her leopard print thong.

Sliding into the drivers side Clark started the car with out looking at Lois who was fiddling with the CD player, he pulled smoothly out of his car space but then almost stalled the pick up when _White snak_e's '_Is This Love_' pumped through the car speakers at full volume. Looking over at Lois he noticed she was holding the mix CD she had made for him over a year ago, and turned it down as Lois belted out the lyrics completely out of tune.

"How can I tell you, babe/ My back's against the wall/ I need you by my side/ To tell me it's alright/ Cos I don't think I can take anymore/ Is this love that I'm feeling/ Is this the love that I've been searching for/ Is this love or am I dreaming/ This must be love/ Cos it's really go a hold on me/ A hold on me…" she practically screamed.

"Um… ok Lois why don't we turn this down a little so I can drive ok." Clark did as he said and turn the music down to a respectable leave but one still louder then it needed to be because 'no one listens to _White snake_ at a respectable volume Smallville.'

About two hours into the three hour car ride home Lois was once again asleep her head rested on Clarks shoulder and her legs across his lap yet somehow completely in her seat with her seat belt firmly around her as she rubbed circles on Clarks chest. Seeing as he still had full use of his clutch, brake, and accelerator Clark left Lois as she was, knowing that moving her would wake her and induce another _white snake_ sing-a-long.

Try as he might to keep her asleep Lois was awoken by the bump at the entrance to the Kent farm and immediately alert to her surroundings. Clark pulled into his usual spot in the large drive-way and before he even turned off the ignition he saw Lois bolt in front of the car leaving the door wide open toward the barn. Ejecting the CD and returning it to it case Clark got out of the car and shut his door before he shut Lois's and headed for his loft to retrieve Lois before she destroyed anything important.

"Lois?" Clark called as he entered the barn and headed for the stairs. He found her searching through his old trunk that had all his old football gear in it, he cringed slightly when he realised she was wearing his jock-strap as a hat.

"Hey Smallville," Lois said smiling as she hung up her phone, and added drunk dialling to her list of antics tonight [the message on Chloe's machine] "where is your old jersey, I want to see what it looks like on me." At the end of her sentence Lois reached dryly and almost through up in the trunk.

"Um… why don't we go inside Lois and get some sleep, you can have my bed if you want."

Regaining some composer Lois smiled at Clark as he removed her 'party hat' and helped her up.

"Not until I get your old jersey Smallville." Lois said defiantly stamping her foot.

"Alright it's inside in my closet, why don't you come with me I'll get you a glass of water and some aspirin and then I'll find it for you." Nodding up at Clark as she throw her arms open in a childish demand to be carried. "I am not carrying you again Lois you're a big girl, you can walk." Clark rolled his eye silently amused as how much dirt he had on Lois tomorrow, but apparently turning around for the stairs was a big mistake because before he knew it Lois had vaulted the coffee table and was wrapping herself around him for a piggy-back in a move that would have knocked any other man down no matter how strong. Seeing no way out of his situation he laced his hands under her for support and piggy-backed her to the house.

Depositing her on a stood at the kitchen island he grabbed her a glass and filled it with water before handing her two aspirin and informing her that if she took them now her head wouldn't be as bad in the morning. Then heading up stairs in search of his elusive football jersey.

It took Clark about five minutes to find his old jersey and get back down to Lois, who was resting on the island staring blankly at her glass of water. Upon seeing Clark Jersey in hand she stood up quickly, a mistake, because she got a head rush and throw up into the kitchen sink that Clark had used super speed to get her to, because even if by some miracle she did remember he had a feeling it would rank somewhere near pink elephants.

Holding her hair back gently, the jersey safely over his left shoulder Clark rubbed soothing circles on Lois's back as she emptied the contents of her gut into the sink, when she was done, he gave her the glass he had before and she rinsed her mouth.

"Ick…" she announced before wiping her mouth on Clarks right shoulder "Gimme." She demanded holding out her hands to receive the converted jersey.

Spinning in tiny circles reaching blindly for her zipper Lois pulled a face of frustration before she gave up and turn her back on Clark and grunted informing him that she wanted the zip unzipped. Blushing Clark handed Lois the Jersey and undid the clasp before quickly and efficiently unzipping her, he then promptly left the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later he was sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for Lois so he could put her to bed and get some rest knowing she was safe.

"Clarkie." Lois called from the kitchen. Not looking away from the news bulletin he had been watching Clark stood up and walked into the kitchen, not turning to the last second only to be greeted by a half naked Lois clad in her leopard print thong and matching bra. Blushing and choking on the embarrassment Clark pointedly looked anywhere but Lois.

"Um… yes Lois?" he questions a few octaves higher then usual.

"I can't work it out, I need help. Will you help me?" Lois said perplexed by the simple garment she had demanded.

Still looking anywhere but Lois Clark stumbled forward and took the Jersey from her, and arranged it so it would slide easily over her head and he could avoid being bitch slapped tomorrow for this if she did remember, he hoped not because no mater how hard he was trying he couldn't seem to keep his eye's off Lois's body. Lining up the shirt Clark was seconds away from ending his torment by covering her curves with his shirt Lois Changed her mind and headed for the refrigerator.

"You got any of Mamma Kent's apple pie?" she asked searching the shelfs and torturing Clark with a view of her back side.

"Not today Lois, now come here and put this on." He made a swipe to put his shirt on her but again she dodged him.

"No I can do it myself." She said defiantly pulling the shirt away from Clark and sliding it on upside down so her legs went through the neck hole. She made several more attempts before she got it on right way up but it was still backward. "ta-da, I told you and I bet it looks better on me then on stinking Lana."

Ignoring the Lana comment Clark corrected his jersey so it was the right way around before he grabbed a bowl from under the sink for Lois just in case.

"You wanna watch a movie or go to bed?" Clark asked remembering that Lois liked to watch movies late at night when she had had a bit too much to drink in the past siteing that drinking made her hyperactive. Lois just nodded tiredly and followed Clark to the couch where her put on her favourite chick-flick and sat down, Lois looked around shyly for a moment before sitting close-up to Clark and settling into his chest. Surprise Clark looked down at her but she just smiled up as him and snuggled close before turning her attention to the opening titles of '_A Walk To Remember_'.

"Clark?" Lois asked her eye lids fluttering shut.

"Mmhmm…" Clark mused the lateness of the night hitting both of them hard.

"Thank you." Lois said sitting up slightly and planting a soft kiss on his cheek before she settled against his chest for the night and they both feel asleep.

Clark woke up early and smiled at the woman in his arms, before planting a kiss on her forehead and extracting himself from her arms. Lois would ask what had happened and he would quip about her behaviour like nothing had but for now he could savoir it.

Rearranging Lois on the couch Clark went upstairs to change and then did his chores, half- way through his breakfast he spotted Lois dress and new exactly what he would have to do to get his favourite question out of her, so he hung it in he view so that when she noticed what she was wearing she would ask the inevitable or at least try to avoid asking it while actually asking it leaving in blank spaces.

About and hour later he heard her grown and then call his name grabbing a glass of water and to electrolyte tablets he headed into the living room and back to normality with Lois.

_AN: How was my first try at a Smallville fic? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure whether or not I am going to do this for some other missing scenes but I am sitting on an idea fro the 60 roses that Clark sent Lois in Pandora that Oliver mentions, so the title may change. _

_The word count is 2,537 not including author's notes and the disclaimer. Please feel free to leave a review; it would make me feel appreciated__._

_teardropsonawhiterose_


	2. Pandora

_AN: So I decided that I defiantly would do this missing scene from Season 9 Episode 9 __**Pandora**__ The Episode in which Lois is taken by Tess how connects her to the brain scan machine [I think it has a name but I am unsure of it] and finds out that Lois was 1 year in the future. In the episode Oliver mentions that Clark sent her 60 roses and that is all she seems to remember from the experience. This is my take on the scene as well as how Chloe knows there from Clark. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or its characters. This __**fan fiction**__ is based of implied facts in the show and my or may not have been the intent of the writers. I do not claim any knowledge as to whether or not this actually happened._

Pandora [Missing Scene]

_Hospital_

Lois groaned as she wriggled slightly to stretch her aching body, the last thing she remembered was kicking a stack of news papers at Clark before ambushing him with the best kiss of her life so far. Still not opening her eyes Lois took in the sounds and smells of her surrounding, she could hear a constant beeping that followed the rhythm of her heart but no _Daily Planet _hum, and she could smell a mixture of hospital grade disinfectant and roses.

Snuggling in deeper to her pillow Lois took in the sent of the roses, they smelt so fresh, like they had just been plucked from there mother rose bush, but then it hit her the hospital grade disinfectant and her eyes shot open in panic. Searching her surroundings Lois found a lone figure slumped against her bed, his dishevelled hair spraying out onto her pillow, and she relaxed a little as the familiar sent of Clark Kent filled her nostrils.

"Clark?" Lois asked running her hand through his hair in an effort to wake him up.

"Mmhmm." He muttered in response, not fully coherent or awake.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Lois tried.

Shotting up in his seat after recognising her voice Clark looked at Lois and smiled before reaching over her frame and embracing her entire frame in a bear hug.

"Your awake I'll go get a doctor wait here." Before Lois had a chance to respond Clark was out the door and in search of a doctor.

Sighing Lois looked around her bland room, all of the walls painted a creamy white. That's when she saw the roses, they were every where, they covered the supply cupboard and her bed side table as well as her dinner tray and the shelf above her bed. There had to be at least 4 or 5 dozen the smell of them seemed to over power the hospital stench.

"Ollie, I thought we talked about this." Lois muttered to her self sighing and shaking her head, mentally noting that she would need to talk to Oliver again about her feelings for Clark.

She sat up in the bed and reached for the glass of water someone had sat on the nightstand and gulped down its contents before searching the room for the jug that contained more, she was extremely thirsty. Drawing a blank Lois decided she would have to wait for the return of Clark and the doctor because she was plugged in to a number of machines, and instead settled on smelling one of her roses. Even if they were from Ollie they were rather beautiful.

"I see you found those." Clark said as he pushed himself off the door frame and bought the jug of water he was carrying forward to fill up Lois's glass. "The doctor will be here in a moment. Drink this you have been out for a few days your probably really thirsty."

Lois took the glass and drained it quickly before holding it out to Clark asking for more, he poured the third glass and the set the jug on he dinner tray and then perched himself on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," Lois said setting down the glass when she was done, and then looking back to the rose she had been smelling earlier. "These are beautiful; I'll have to thank Ollie."

"Their not from Ollie." Clark said not looking at her.

"Their not?"

"No, there from me."

"Oh." Lois blushed and looked away "th-thanks, I guess."

The doctor chose this moment to enter the room.

"Good morning Miss Lane, or should I say afternoon." He chuckled to himself, lets have a look at your charts." He made a few tutting noses as he flicked the pages and then looked back at Clark. "Do you mind if your boyfriend hears this Miss Lane?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, This young gentlemen has been here everyday all day since you arrived, I am assuming he is your boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend, were just friends we work together. I got to go any way Chloe needs me for something, so just call me when you're done ok Lois."

Lois nodded astounded at the news of Clark's dedication to her and waved him out of the room before the doctor told her what was wrong with her and what she would have to do to make sure it didn't happen again.

_Watchtower_

"Subtle Ollie, real subtle." Chloe muttered as she pulled and pushed security images across the screen before her. A burst of air rushed past her back causing her to jump slightly before she registered Clark's refection on the monitor.

"What he do this time?" Clark asked, smiling as Chloe glared at him for scaring her. "Sorry."

"Its fine Clark, I'm just a little jumpy today… any way, Ollie sent Lois five dozen roses, five dozen, I thought she spoke to him about that."

"Um…she did and he didn't." Clark said softly so that Chloe almost didn't hear him.

"Then who did?" Chloe stopped her typing to look at Clark.

"Me…" Clark admitted looking sheepish.

"Subtle Clark, real subtle." Chloe said resumed her seemingly random clicking while shaking her head.

"You're the on that told me to go for it."

"Yeah but… sixty roses?"

Clark just smiled at Chloe who continued to shake her head and click random things while shaking her head.

"She's awake now." Clark said, and Chloe looked up at him before rushing over to grab her coat. "You want a lift?" Clark asked realizing that she was going to see her cousin.

"Nah, besides I want to see her reaction when I tell her it was you and not Ollie that sent all those flowers."

"Too late I already told her." Clark smiled as Chloe mumbled spoil sport, and looked like a kid that had just been told they were out of ice-cream and they would have to eat spinach instead.

_AN: Well it's not as long but it covers how Chloe found out the roses were from Clark and Lois discovery of them. It's Clois-y but I didn't make it to Clois-y beause then it wouldn't fit in the episode. I hope you liked it and if you can think of anymore missing scenes then drop me a line and I'll see if I can come up with a filler for it. Thanks for the great reviews last time I would love some more._

_teardropsonawhiterose_


	3. Spell

_AN: This is my version of the missing scene in Season 4 Episode 8 'Spell'. In which Lois, Chloe, and Lana are taken hostage by one of Lana's witch ancestors and do some pretty crazy stuff, that is kind of dominatrix-y. This however, is my take on the missing scenes where Clark and Lois try to find Chloe's typewriter [I believe the scene where they give it to her is actually cut but you do see Clarks attempt at wrapping it]._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or its characters. This __**fan fiction**__ is based of implied facts in the show and my or may not have been the intent of the writers. I do not claim any knowledge as to whether or not this actually happened._

**Spell [Missing Scene]**

Clark waited patiently for the browser to load, Lois sighed impatiently behind him for the fifth time in the last seven minutes and they had only begun their mission three minutes ago.

"You know I could do this by myself and call you when I find it." Clark said turning to face her, they were seated on the couch in the barn Lois had her head back on the back of the couch behind Clark who was leaning forward staring at the rotating globe on the screen as the e-bay page slowly loaded.

"Why do you still have dial-up, this is America in the twenty first century everyone else has it." Lois scoffed.

Clark chose to ignore the jibe and instead clicked on the search bar of the slow-loading page. "Are you sure it's a _Underword_ were looking for?"

"Yes, Smallville she's my cousin I think I would know."

"I was just making sure." Clark typed in the product in question and then leaned back on the couch to play the waiting game.

Lois sighed again and looked around the barn before popping up off the couch and walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out an old year book moving back to the couch she opened the book to a random page.

"Is that your mum?" Lois asked pointing to an old black and white photo of a young Martha Clark.

"Mmhmm…senior year, she hadn't meet dad yet."

Deciding Clark was distracted enough she snapped the book shut.

"So about Chloe's party, can we have it here?"

"I can ask mum…when were you thinking?"

"Next weekend."

Clark looked thoughtful for a moment before he recalled his meeting with the Princeton guy.

"Sorry, you'll have to find some where else I have a meeting with a representative from Princeton."

"Ivy league Smallville? I thought you were more of a community college kind of guy… you know do a few courses in agriculture or something before you settle down with the prom queen and start popping out Clark juniors."

"Yeah well I don't know about that but I was still really considering Met. U but mum wants me to cheek out all my options."

The page had once again loaded, and the two leaned forward to check out there options it wasn't long before they found it, in almost perfect condition.

"That's it!" Lois pointed excitedly bouncing slightly as Clark click on the image to enter the bidding page.

"And we have ten minutes before the bidding closes." Clark pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Lois said completely ignoring the face that she had pointed out the obvious seconds before as she whipped out her credit card and started entering the required details and sitting back.

"Aren't you going to hit send?"

"You know nothing of e-bay do you Clark?" Lois paused for dramatic effect… well long enough for Clark to open his mouth to retort before she cut him off "You don't bid until last minute or you lose."

Clark rolled his eyes but let it go closing his eyes and leaned back breathing deeply, he had just begun to drift off when Lois jumped up quickly in excitement accidentally elbowing him in the ribs, shocked he forged pain as she hoped around complaining about the fact that 'funny bone' was not the most apt name.

"Man you have ribs of steel Smallville." She said still rubbing her throbbing elbow.

"Yeah well you have a really pointy elbow." Clark pretended to be having trouble breathing.

Worried she may actually have hurt him she pulled up his shirt to check for bruising, and Clark push himself further into the couch and away from the looming Lois.

"Wh-what are you do-doing?" he stuttered out trying to pull his shirt down as Lois defied him.

"That's not even going to bruise." Lois said holding up her yellowing elbow.

"Well what you elbow me for anyway?"

"Because we won." Lois held up a hand for a hi-five.

Clark stared at her hand for a moment before slapping it as required. The typewriter would arrive early the next day, so they had plenty of time to wrap it. Satisfied they leaned back on the couch.

"Clark, honey come inside I need to talk to you about something." Martha's voice floated through the loft.

"Mummy calls Smallville." Lois teased punching his shoulder.

_AN: I feel I should point out that that Underword is a guess I think that is what Chloe called it could be Underwood but I have only scene the scene on youtube and we all can attest to the sound quality there. Also The loft does or used to have dial up you can hear the sound. Well what did you think it was kind of a blast from the past I tried to put Clark and Lois in character for way back when tell me how I did. please read and review._

_Love always,_

_teardropsonawhiterose_


End file.
